1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technical field of an electro-optical device such as a liquid crystal device and an electronic apparatus which is provided with the electro-optical device such as a liquid crystal projector.
2. Related Art
In this type of electro-optical device, for example, an electro-optical material such as a liquid crystal is interposed between a pair of substrates. In a display region of one of the substrates out of the pair of substrates, a pixel electrode formed from ITO (Indium Tin Oxide), a scanning line and a data line for performing selective driving of the pixel electrode, and a TFT (thin film transistor) as a pixel switching element are made with a laminated structure via an interlayer insulating film and are configured so that active matrix driving is possible. The pixel electrode is arranged, for example, on the uppermost layer in the laminated structure on the one substrate. In addition, with the aim of increasing the contrast and the like, a storage capacitance is provided between the TFT for pixel switching and the pixel electrode.
For example, in JP-A-2009-122256 and JP-A-2010-176119, a technique is disclosed where a high aperture ratio is secured and the capacitance value of the storage capacitance is increased by the storage capacitance being configured by the pixel electrode and a capacitance electrode formed from ITO which is provided so as to face the lower layer side of the pixel electrode via a capacitance insulation film.
On the other hand, in this type of electro-optical device, a technique is known where additional capacitance is provided by a portion of the data lines being electrically connected in order to suppress the generation of display irregularities which are caused by push-down of the image signal potential which is written to the data lines (for example, JP-A-2008-26348).
In a case where one of the capacitance electrodes out of the pair of capacitance electrodes which configure the additional capacitance as described above is formed from ITO which is arranged on the uppermost layer in the same manner as the pixel electrode and is electrically connected, for example, with a terminal formed from aluminum (Al) or the like which is exposed on the surface of the substrate, there are technical problems where there are concerns that there may be galvanic corrosion in a wet process such as wet etching, peeling off of a photoresist, or the like which is performed, for example, when the terminal is exposed or when patterning the capacitance electrode in the manufacturing process. That is, when the capacitance electrode formed from ITO which is arranged on the uppermost layer on the substrate, and for example, the terminal formed from a metal such as aluminum or the like are electrically connected, there is a concern that a current may flow between the terminal and the capacitance electrode due to treatment liquid such as etching liquid, resist peeling liquid, or the like which is used in the wet treatment process and there may be galvanic corrosion such as the capacitance electrode formed from ITO being dissolved in the treatment liquid or being corroded away.